


Just guys being dudes

by A_marilla



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, M/M, and being incredibly sweet cuz fuck canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_marilla/pseuds/A_marilla
Summary: Richie and Eddie hang out after not seeing each other for a whole semester.





	Just guys being dudes

“Rich, slow down.” Eddie laughed, trying to keep up to his excited boyfriend. 

It was their first time back in Derry after they left for different colleges and Richie had been stuck to him like glue since they met up the day before. They wanted some alone time away from their families and decided to head down to the losers club house. 

“Eds, baby, the love of my life. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to get you all to myself?” Richie gently squeezed Eddie’s hand and looked back at him with desperation in his eyes. “I’ve missed you so fucking much.”

Eddie smiled fondly, “Aww. I missed y-”

“Or I guess I should say I missed fucking you so much. Am I right, Eds?” Richie said with a cackle. 

“Oh my fucking God. I hate you so much.” Eddie pressed his lips together. 

They finally reached the club house and Richie turned around to smile at his boyfriend. He raised his hands and gently cradled Eddies face. 

“Baby~” Richie cooed. “Do you really??” He lovingly stroked Eddie’s cheek with his thumb, leaning in just enough for their noses to brush against each other. Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut. He whined. 

“‘Course not, Chee.” His voice was breathy and his heart began to beat faster and faster from the feeling of his boyfriend being this close. He leaned forward and felt the slightly-chapped lips of the other boy. Just as soon as he felt it, it disappeared. And so did the hands on his face, leaving a warm tingling feeling on his skin. His eyes opened lazily. “You’re such an asshole, Richie.” His hands clenched around the hem of Richie’s jacket, “Just kiss me!” 

The taller boy shook his head, a sly smile on his lips. “We can do that when we’re in the privacy of our childhood club house.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, an exasperated sigh left his lips. “Why the fuck would you say it like that? Now I don’t wanna do anything in there. It’s like… gross when you think about it.” 

“C’mon, love bug. This is the only place where we can actually have some privacy.” He began climbing down the rotting old ladder Ben had built when they were kids. 

“There’s probably hella bugs down there now! We haven’t been here in months. Who knows what made this place it’s home while we were gone!” Eddie looked down at Richie, who was now down in the club house. 

“You could always wear the shower caps Stan brought down here if you’re so worried about bugs, baby.” Richie joked.

“Oh my fucking God. No. I am not doing that.”

“Come down here! This really is, like… the ONLY place we really get to be alone.” 

“Fine but if I get bit by anything I will fucking punch you so hard, Tozier.” The shorter boy climbed down into the club house and was amazed at what he saw. 

It was cleaner than he had ever seen it. The mismatched wood that covered the walls and floor seemed to be free from a lot of the dirt that had built up over the years. There was an air mattress covered in blankets in the corner that used to be home to their shitty little hammock. Above the mattress were battery powered string lights shaped into what looked like it was trying its best to be a heart but clearly wasn’t doin’ so great. There were electric candles around the walls and a kerosene heater in the opposite corner. Eddie looked around in shock. 

“Baby, did you do this??” He finally spoke. 

“Mhmm.” Richie hummed and climbed halfway up the ladder to pull the wooden plank that covered the entrance back into place. 

“When?? This must have taken forever!” 

“Y’know how I told you I had to go home yesterday for a family thing?” 

“Yeah…”

“That was a lie. I came down here to set everything up.” 

“Richie, you came down here… alone… at NIGHT just to do this?” 

“Yup! It fuckin took me forever too. I had to sweep the floor and get rid of all the spiderwebs and clean out a space for this fucking bed. And it was SO FUCKING COLD, I thought my dick was going to freeze off. I didn’t finish until, like, three in the morn-”, he was cut off by his boyfriend smashing their lips together. Richie kissed back just as enthusiastically and wrapped his arms around his lover. 

“I am”, kiss, “so fucking”, kiss, “lucky. I love you so much, Richard Tozier.” He spoke against his lips, eyes glazed over with unshed tears. 

“Don’t cry, baby.” He gently nudged his nose with Eddie’s. “I love you too, Edward Kaspbrak.” He kissed him one last time before removing his stuffed backpack. “So… I brought my laptop, a fuckton of snacks and some of your favorite movies. I already told your mom you were gonna spend the day with me and my parents know too.” He rummaged through his backpack before pulling out a few movies. “I brought Titanic, 50 First Dates, Love Simon, and just for funzies I brought Megamind because he’s honestly a bi icon and all the Shrek movies. Pick your poison, spaghetti head.”

“I- didn’t you wanna…” he pointed at the mattress, “I thought you wanted to be alone to have sex.” 

“I mean yeah that’d be nice, dude. But I know how stressed you’ve been since finals and stuff. I wanted to make sure my baby was feeling better. And we haven’t seen each other since mid August. I wanted you to know I still super love you and stuff. We don’t have to have sex here if you don’t wanna.” Richie explained while he pulled out the rest of his stuff from the backpack. 

“Richie, I swear to God if you don’t fuck me within the next few minutes, I will go crazy.” 

Richie stood still for a second, his eyes as wide as saucers. Then he was quickly undressing. “Jesus Christ, Ed’s. You are literally the love of my life. How did I get so lucky??” His voice was muffled by the shirt he was pulling over his head. 

Eddie laughed softly, also pulling off his clothes as fast as he could. As soon as Richie had taken off all of his clothes except his boxers, he basically threw himself onto the air mattress. He looked up and was met with a very naked Eddie. His eyes locked onto Eddie’s lower hip which had something that Richie didn’t expect in the slightest. A tattoo. A motherfucking tattoo. It wasn’t very big, maybe the size of a quarter, but Jesus fuck if Richie didn’t find it hot. 

“Eddie, what the fuck. When did you get a tattoo??” He grabbed Eddie by the hips and gently pulled him closer to get a better look. It was a small plain outline of what seemed to be a leaf. 

“Oh yeah. I got it a few weeks after I moved to New York. My roommate convinced me to get it.” 

“What is it?” 

“A fuckin’ leaf, dumbass.” 

“Fucking obviously, dickhead. Why a leaf?”

“Well, it’s an ivy leaf. It means friendship and continuity.” Eddie explained. “It represents all of us losers. I want our friendship to never end even though we all kind of split up for college and stuff…” 

“Oh, love bug. Us losers will never stop being friends. No matter how far apart we are, we’ll always stay together in here.” He pointed to Eddie’s chest. 

Eddie smiled, “Yeah. You’re right.” He sank down to be face-to-face with Richie. “Now… where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I don’t know what I’m fucking doing. But let me know if y’all want more cuz I have way too many ideas for these boys


End file.
